ohayou_ibarahimefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Komikado
is Harumichi's stepdaughter who had been searching for him for the past ten years. History Sakura is an only child whose father passed away when she was very young. Her mother married Haru when she was about six years old, and although she got along with him well before the marriage, she was quite sour towards him even after living together with him for one year. However, she didn't hate Haru and just thought it was difficult adjusting living with him since she still cared for her real father. One night, Sakura overheard Haru talking with her mother, to which he had apparently confessed that he couldn't continue pretending to be her father. The next day, Haru left and never came back. This hurt Sakura deeply, as she thought that Haru had left because she hated her. For the following years, Sakura had been searching for him, though mostly for her mother's sake as she was completely hung up on finding for her as well. Appearance Sakura is a teenage girl with medium-colored eyes and an average build and height. She has light-colored hair which she keeps in a bobbed hairstyle with shorter bangs framing her face. She is often depicted in her school uniform. Personality Sakura is very straightforward, blunt and level-headed. She even remarked that she thought it was annoying that she had to find some way to convince her mother that Haru was dead, since he was already legally deceased. However, she has cared deeply for Haru all along even though she tried to think otherwise. His absence affected her, but she tries to retain her cheerful composure even when she is sad. Despite initially acting indifferent and tough, she gradually starts to show her real personality; a cheerful and kind girl who wears her emotions on the sleeve. Sakura is also noted to be great at rolling with the punches and is very accepting of people no matter what. She almost instantly began viewing Shizu as a true friend, even after finding out about her condition. This is why she is considered to be a great person by people around her. Story Volume 6: Sweet Dreams Relationships Harumichi Komikado Sakura rejected Haru as her father and was very sour towards him. However, she did care about him deep down and was truly hurt when she overheard him telling Sakura's mother that he couldn't continue pretending to be her father. After Haru left and never came back, Sakura spent a fair amount of time searching for him, but since she never did find him, she convinced herself that she was the reason that he left and that he hated her. Thereafter, Sakura developed a bad image of him in her head and appeared to be indifferent towards him, though after meeting with Tetsu, Shizu, and Chihiro, it is revealed that Sakura never lost her love for Haru and still considered him as her father. With the help of them, Sakura got around to see that Haru really did love her endlessly and Sakura's doubts and bad images of him gradually disappeared, and she remembered the good times they had together where Haru clearly showed that he loved her. Though when she realizes that she will never be able to see her father again, she feels very sad and regretful. However, she is still glad that she found the truth about him and his death rather than remaining oblivious. Shizu Karasawa Although Sakura was indifferent towards Shizu at first, she begins to open up to her and view her a friend. When Sakura feels regretful and sad regarding Haru's death, Shizu is there to comfort her. Likewise, Sakura is very accepting of Shizu and even after finding out her condition, she didn't even blink an eye to it. Sakura feels very comfortable with confiding anything in Shizu, as she was the first person whom Sakura told about Haru. The two girls eventually become very close friends, and Sakura is often seen helping Shizu study. Gallery Sakura Smile.jpg|Sakura smiling. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters